Future Mai
Summary Future Mai is an alternate universe version of the Dragon Ball character Mai who resides within Future Trunks' timeline. Like her counterpart, Mai's age was drastically decreased by Shenron after Pilaf messes up their wish. However, this Mai is turned into a baby and gets separated from The Pilaf Gang, thus growing up to be far more compassionate and caring than the self-centered and scheming her from the main timeline. She is always putting the well being of others above her own and willing to die in order to ensure the safety of those around her. When Goku Black goes on his purge of justice, annihilating most of humanity, Mai forms a resistance group of soldiers to combat him. Mai shares a very close and personal connection with her fellow comrade Trunks, whom she cares deeply for and protects on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-B with firearms. Name: Future Mai, Mai, Mirai Mai Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Female Age: 60s chronologically. 29 physically and mentally. Classification: Human, Leader of the rebellion against Goku Black Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Speed, Stamina and Accuracy, Superhuman Durability, Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Master at Firearms and Explosives, Explosion Manipulation (Via Rocket Launchers), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Bombs), Light Manipulation (Via Flash Grenades), Smoke Manipulation (Via Tear Gas), Ki Manipulation (Via Ki Shotgun) Attack Potency: Street level (Leads a resistance group made of highly trained human soldiers and warriors). Wall level with firearms Speed: Peak Human (Is the swiftest human soldier in her group). Superhuman on her motor scooter Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class (She's much stronger than everyone within the resistance besides Trunks and Yajirobe) Durability: Wall level (Survived her rocket launchers exploding back in her face point black with little pain. Got hit by an extremely casual attack from Goku Black which sent her tens of meters in the air and created a gigantic explosion but only lost consciousness with no serious injury) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: * Firearms: Various guns that Mai carries around her. Some shoot standard bullets while others shoot giant blasts that somewhat resemble ki attacks. * Motor Scooter: Her source of transportation, allowing her to quickly cover ground, and to rescue an ally. * Rocket Launchers: Large, bazooka like weapons that shoot miniature rockets. Mai and her soldiers attempted to fire them at Goku Black. However, he made them detonate before they could hit him. * Flash Grenades and Tear Gas: A bomb that sets off an extremely bright light, temporarily blinding the target it is thrown at. Similar to the "Solar Flare" attack that many ki users in Dragon Ball possess. Mai used this as a brief distraction to get Trunks from safety away from Goku Black. * Poison Bombs: Small, capsule-shaped weapons that release a highly toxic and poisonous gas. Works much like the flash grenade as a brief distraction tool. However, poison bombs can cause far greater damage if a target is exposed to it for long enough. * Energy Bullets: An advanced bullet made and given to Mai by Future Bulma. It's described as having strength several times greater than a regular gunshot. Intelligence: Expert tactician, strategist and fighter. Has extraordinary leadership skills. She is also extremely skilled at shooting, with her aim amazing highly trained soldiers and being able to make headshots from very far distances. Weaknesses: Always willing to throw her life away to protect others. Gallery Maifood.png|Mai offering her last food can to Trunks Mai gun.jpg|Mai fighting in the Opening Credits Explose.png|Mai hit by Goku Black's attack Maidown.png|Mai seemingly defeated by the blast Ma.png|Mai and Trunks Embarrassed Mdbs.png|Mai giving Trunks her energy Others Notable Victories: Launch (Dragon Ball) Launch's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 9